The Spell That Binds
by Nurilka
Summary: Chapter 5 is up with much more content! Ron and Hermione are destined to be together but how is it that they're the only ones that refuse to see it? When friends try to bring the two together, something always ends up going wrong. RWHG and some HPGW
1. Good Morning

**The Spell That Binds**

**Dicretion: All Characters belong to J.K Rowling :P**

The world of magic consists of hundreds, even thousands of spells.

However,

each spell wears off in time, unless of course it is a killing curse.

But

there is always love, the one spell that binds, and never leaves.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The golden trio as well as Ginny sat in the common room as the fire roared on the other side of the room. In front of the fire sat Lavender, Parvati, and the other Gryffindor girls, completely engrossed in a game of truth and dare.

Hermione sighed annoyed and set down her quill as Ron's roar like snores filled the room. She stood up and walked over to him, staring at him momentarily as he slept. _'He's so handsome when he's sleeping...' _Slowly, she unknowingly allowed her hand to reach out and stroke Ron's disheveled red hair but stopped abruptly before she actually touched him.

'_No Hermione! He's your friend! Your best friend at that other than Harry! You mustn't think like that!'  
_

Hermione sighed again only this time her voice hinting despair. She then reached out with both her hands and shook Ron.

"Ron! Wake up you git!" she yelled. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. In the background, Harry chuckled lightly. He knew what was coming next, for tonight wasn't the least bit different then any other day in their life.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for 'Mione?" he yelled back at her angrily.

Hermione stared at him longingly. _I love it when he calls me Mione...' 'No! Remember, he's your friend!'_

"'Mione? You feeling sick or something?" Hermione shook out of the trance.

"No, I'm feeling just fine thank you!" She spoke grumpily.

"Then why the bloody hell did you wake me up?" Hermione's face began turning red.

"Language Ron! We're not the only ones in here!"

"I'll bloody speak however the bloody hell I bloody want.." Ron snickered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you forgot _Ronald_ we have a three foot long essay to hand into McGonagoll on transfiguration!" Ron grunted as Hermione continued.

"You're in sixth year for Merlin's sake! I figured by now that you would have learned not to keep things last minute sometimes!"

Ron stood up from the couch prepared to match Hermione's fury.

"And what would it matter to you if I failed!" Hermione paused for a moment, struggling for words to retaliate with.

"I-I don't... it's just I-uh..." Ron laughed at this as Hermione's face drew on a look of confusion.

Hermione glared at Ron furiously before the words once came back to her.

"Fine then! Let your grades be a failure just like everything else in your life!" She was now fuming, losing her words in mind with every second that passed. Ron glared as her as she did to him only a moment ago. He was fuming with anger equally to Hermione's, for the last comment she let slip off her tongue. That was the one that hurt.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HERMIONE? WHY DON'T YOU GO SNOG A BOOK SINCE NO ONE ELSE WILL DARE SNOG YOU!"

Hermione stepped back, tears brimming in her eyes as everyone in the common room was now staring at the two of them, eager for the next reaction. Even Harry and Ginny sat to the side, slightly leaning in.

"He blew it," Harry murmured to Ginny.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU ARE SUCH A-" Ginny jumped up as Hermione's screams echoed throughout Gryffindor.

"Ooo Hermione! I've got one! Prat! No, no, wait- GIT! Or you can of course just go with jacka-"

"STAY OUT OF IT GINNY!" The two fighting teens screamed at her. Ginny then cowered behind Harry fearing to become a part of the argument.

Hermione walked over to her desk and picked up her book. She stared at it for only a few seconds knowing that it would shut him up. It was fairly decently sized, about 800 pages or so with a thick cover. She grasped it tightly in her hands and turned around. Ron's eyes grew as the book nailed him square in the face.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What was that fo-" He was cut off as another book nailed him in the face. Soon enough he was being mauled by books as Hermione moved her wand from the bookcase back to Ron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lavender grunted and stood up, taking out her wand. She was aiming at Hermione. "STUPEFY!" A blast of red light was sent towards Hermione. Hermione froze immediately and the books dropped to the floor.

"As much as I love to see you two fight (which creates a lovely amount of gossip!), you two are simply RUINING our game! The girls sitting down by the fire nodded in unison at the comment.

"So why not come over and join us! It's fun and it'll probably shut both of you up!" Parvati mentioned grinning wildly.

Hermione unfroze and stumbled a bit, then turned to Ron. Her face wore a look of nervousness as did Ron's. Ron's face slowly turned back to the normal color and he merely shrugged. Hermione turned back to Lavender.

"So?" Lavender questioned.

Hermione's face morphed slowly behind her dark brown curls into a face that showed she was going to regret the decision she was about to make.

"We'll play," She spoke, just loud enough for Lavender to hear, and with that, Ron and Hermione joined the Gryffindor girls by the fire.

** A/N: So sorry for having such a short chapter. I feel so disapointed with myself :( Tell me if i need to change anything because this is the first fanfic I've ever written!**


	2. The Dare

**Chapter Two: The Dare**

-------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling yadda yadda yadda xP

_**A/N: Soooo sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up! I had it all written I just didn't get time to proofreed and post it. It's a bit longer than the last chapter but in my opinion is still short... **_

Ron took the seat closest to the fire while Hermione sat opposite him. He looked over to Hermione, staring her face that was engulfed by brown. **(a/n: Gah! The sappiness!) **She turned her head barely three inches and their eyes locked. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but in truth was only around half a minute. Their stare broke when they heard a fit of giggles as Lavender spoke up.

" Are you two loony or something? Hermione, I called on you! Truth or dare?"

Hermione felt the blood rushing back to her cheeks as she came back to reality.

"Uh... Truth i suppose..." she said looking back over to Ron for a last glance.

_'Quick you idiot, she's looking!' _Ron thought as he quickly averted his eyes so he appeared to be not listening. Finally, Lavender broke the whispering with her friends and spun around to Hermione.

"So, tell me Hermione. Who would you rather snog? Victor, Harry, or...Ron?" Hermione could have sworn she heard Lavender snicker as she spoke the last name.

" Well-I..." she managed to stutter. All the girls were leaning in and she saw Ron's eyes flicker up to hers in curiosity. Hermione was startled momentarily as she saw something sneak behind the couch, but then saw it was merely Ginny. _' That girl is so nosy...'_ When she removed her gaze from Ginny's hiding spot, she found that all the girls as well as Ron now eagerly awaited her answer.

"Well...er- I can't say I've ever snogged Ron or Harry... Let alone kiss them..."

_'Look what you've gotten yourself into Granger!_'

"And?" asked Lavender impatiently. Hermione sighed. She knew Ron didn't like her. Or did he? No, they were just friends... that was all.

"I would have to say Victor since he's the only one I've ever kis-"

"WHAT!"

Everyone turned to the source of the sound to see no other than Ron who's ears were now turning a deep shade of red. Hermione's eyes quickly shot to him.

_'Nice one Weasley...' _

"What is up with you Ron? Why do you suddenly care whether or not i kissed-"

"Vicky..." Ron cut her off with a definite annoyance in his tone.

Lavender looked at the two quickly, sensing another row approaching. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Lavender spoke before Hermione could manage to let a sound out.

"Hermione! Truth's over now! Why don't you ask Parvati now?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The game continued on and soon enough Hermione was giggling furiously like the other girls.

_'Wow, I've never heard her laugh like that before.' _He though as a smile now crept upon his face.

_'No! She's your friend. Just your friend...'_

"Ron! It's your turn now!" Parvati said, standing up. Ron's eyes immediately widened.

"Who said I was playing?"

"You did!"

"Oh, right," he said sitting back down. Parvati grabbed Lavender and dragged her across the room. Ron looked to where the two girls now stood. Lavender whispered something into Parvati's ear, but they were too far away for him to hear any of it. The whole time, it looked like Parvati was going to drop dead from laughing.

"Oh...Oh! That's RICH Lavender! Do you think he'll chicken out?"

"Not if the rumors are true!"

_'What the bloody hell are they going on about?'_

Lavender and Parvati walked back and took their seats once more. Parvati cleared her throat.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

Ron thought about it for a moment. _'That's what they were saying! Those bloody witches are trying to trick me into confessing!'_

"Dare!" he spoke proudly with a wild grin on his face. Hermione stared curiously on Parvati who now looked as if she had a little too much butterbeer. _'What in the world are those two planning?'_

"Ron Weasley," Parvati said, making sure she was now the center of attention of the common room. Ron gulped with a sense of nervousness. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"For your dare, you must for a total of 2 minutes snog.."

_'No!'_

"HERMIONE!"

At this point, Ron and Hermione both had their mouths gaped open. Thoughts immediately raced through Hermione's head. _'Is he going to do it? How am i supposed to react to this? Lavender is such a little PRAT!'_

"Ahem.." Lavender spoke up.

'_You can't do this Ron... You've been waiting for it yes, but if she doesn't feel the same what will happen? Just be cool mate...'_

"I'M NOT GOING TO BLOODY SNOG HER!" An enormous silence rang throughout the room.

_'Real cool...'_

Hermione stood up glaring at Ron with tears now forming in her eyes. Lavender and Parvati sat speechless, this was NOT what they had expected to happen.

"Of course Ron, because I'm just SO BLOODY HIDEOUS!"

"Thats not what I mean-"

"SHUT IT RON!" Ginny stood up to go over to Hermione when Harry stopped her.

"Don't get in between them Ginny. Not this time."

"She needs my help! Since when have you heard Hermione swear?"

"They need to sort this out themselves without interference for once. Yes, Ron may be a complete git, but interfering right now might make things worse."

Ginny made a pout face as she sat back down next to Harry. They turned to Hermione who now got the courage to speak again.

"You are SUCH A PRAT!" Hermione screamed tears rolling steadily from her eyes. Ginny began walking to the portrait. In this fight, the only way she wouldn't be able to interfere was if she wasn't even there. Ron stepped closer to Hermione who was now shaking. They stood only 2 feet away.

"Hermione, I'm sorry..." He reached out to her but was held back by something that poked his chest. Ron looked down and saw Hermione's arm outstretched with her wand up against his chest.

"Get back.."

"Hermione-"

"I SAID GET BACK!" She screeched. Knowing only that a spell was headed his way, Ron jumped to the side, avoiding the spell. Unfortunately, the someone behind him had no idea that a spell had even been cast. Hermione panicked, her eyes widened and filled with fear.

"GINNY! WATCH OUT!"

Confused, Ginny turned around to see a shot of light coming at her. She didn't have enough time to dodge it, nor did Hermione know it wouldn't hit Ron so she couldn't get the counter-curse spoken in time. The diffindo curse struck Ginny's arm. Everyone in the common room not only heard the repulsive tear of flesh, but saw it from their own eyes...

_**A/N: I hate cliffies.. Though I can't say this really is one so neh! So same as last chapter. One review and I'll update, otherwise It'll be updated by friday at the most! **_


	3. The Infirmary

The Spell That Binds

Chapter 3 : The Infirmary

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter! I've had problems with family so I haven't had a chance to update. If this seems short I'll make the next chapter longer :)**

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling...Yup

Hermione stared in horror at the sight before her. Ginny had now collapsed upon a newly formed pile of blood, but she still remained conscious.

"Ginny! I'm so sorr-"

"Not now Hermione! Can we please just go to the infirmary and get this fixed up? I'd rather not be in a loss of the arm!"

Suddenly a girlish scream echoed through the common room.

"Ginny, really, I wouldn't have expected you to scream about this! I mean, you've already seen the blood and everything," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I believe that was Ron," she said pointing over to the hyperventilating teen that was now frantically running around the room.

Hermione put her hand to her forehead. Of all the times to go mental on her, this was certainly not the time. She could feel the throbbing in her head as everything that had just happened replayed in her head. _'How could I have gotten so mad at Ron?'_ She quickly diverted her mind back to Ginny. The main concern now was to get Ginny's arm fixed. Hermione cringed when she heard a "thud".

"Harry! Ron! Stop gaping at her and come help me. We need to bring Ginny to the infirmary quick before anything else happens to her."

Harry flicked back into reality.

"Hermione! We need to help Ginny! She's fainted!"

Hermione slapped her forehead again when another thud sounded. She looked to the source of the sound and found Ron laying unconscious.

"Accio FIREBOLT! " The frazzled brunette yelled pointing towards Harry's dorm.

_'I swear! I'm surrounded by idiots!' _Hermione thought as she hoisted Ginny upon Harry's broom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With her free hand, Hermione pushed open the doors to the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was handing a potion to a student who looked as if he had added an incorrect ingredient to a potion. Once the student had drunken the potion, the medi-witch looked up to see no other than her _favorite_ students.

"Oi! You three _again_?" Hermione frantically motioned towards Ginny when she saw Madame Pomfrey scowling at her.

"What on earth happened here?"

Hermione gulped. As a prefect, she shouldn't have been involved in the ruckus that occurred earlier in the common room.

"Well, Ron and I, we sort of...had a rather large fight-"

"How's the girl involved with this then?"

"She's getting there!" yelled Harry who then shut his mouth for yelling at a teacher.

"So, Ron had angered me quite a lot... and I sort of fired a diffindo curse at him. Apparently, he saw it coming and dodged it, leaving Ginny to be the one hit by it..." She trailed off at the last part, hiding her face behind her hair.

"I'd never suspect such behavior! Dueling on school grounds unattended? And from a prefect no less, with the result being a student seriously injured! 50 points from Gryffindor, and as soon as I'm finished with the girl, Minerva will certainly be hearing about this."

"Right then," Hermione spoke quite ashamed of what she had done, "Ginny's injury can be mended thought right?"

"I'll do as much as I can, but I'm afraid that the girl-"

"Her name is Ginny..." Harry mumbled with a noticeable amount of aggravation in his tone. Hermione elbowed him in the arm.

"As I was saying, Ginverva will most likely have to be sent to St. Mungo's. Now, it's time for you two to leave so I can begin work on the young Weasley girl." Madame Pomfrey said sternly, shooing them out the door.

As the door slammed behind them, Ron approached out of breath.

"Took you long enough!" laughed Harry

"Yeah well, it wasn't necessarily in my plans to faint."

"So your saying you did plan on running around screaming like a little girl?" he continued, amused at his now reddening friend.

"W-well-I..not exactly!"

"I'm so sorry Ron" Hermione murmured, stepping out from the shadow she had been previously hidden by. Ron looked confused for a moment but then caught onto what she was talking about.

" 'Mione it's ok. Really. I know that wasn't intended for Ginny, I know you'd never hurt her!"

"No Ron it's not! I shouldn't have acted like that! I don't know what came over me."

For the third time that day, tears formed in Hermione's eyes, but this time it was not because she felt hurt, but rather felt a guilt wrapping around her.

"Hermione..."

_'No, I can't cry! He'll think I'm so weak but-'_. Hermione thought back to earlier. She could remember his voice so clear, taunting her over and over again. "I'M NOT GOING TO BLOODY SNOG HER!"

'_He swore over something so simple and pointless. How could he truly harbor such feelings for me if he becomes so emotional over a simple dare?'_ She no longer cared was he or anybody else thought. In a swift moment, she collapsed on the floor with her face buried in her hands. The tears now flowed freely with nothing to hold them back.

"Ron.. It's...all...my fault! The fight...Ginny...everything!" She cried between sobs.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the floor...and Ron's arms were around her. He jumped a little when she clung to his chest as if an electric shock was sent through his body due to the minuscule amount of contact. Slowly, he brought his gaze down to the girl who stood clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Even in her sadness, with tears streaming down her face, she still remained beautiful.

"Don't be sorry 'Mione. I should never have acted that way." He whispered to her, gently rocking her back and forth with her crying up against his chest.

The frazzled girl reluctantly tore herself away from him as she met his eyes with a light smile. Harry chuckled at the sight of them.

"Explain to me again why you two aren't together?"

Ron and Hermione jumped away from each other almost too quickly, both blushing furiously.**(a/n: Aww XD)**

"Get a room. As if this school doesn't get enough of the Mudblood and Weasel's pathetic love life."

"Shove it Malfoy!" Harry grunted angrily.

"Wow. Pothead's getting _so_ original!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione brought up.

"Nothing of your business Granger!"

Hermione sighed and turned back to Ron and Harry.

"Come on guys, lets just go back to the common room. I don't want to get in to any more trouble today."

Malfoy snickered at the far fetched thought of little-miss-perfect getting into _trouble_.

"Have fun losing at the game Potter. Merlin knows you'll need it more than usual this time"

Harry spun around towards Malfoy.

"What are you going on about?" he questioned curiously.

"You think I didn't hear about the little Weasel?"**(a/n: oooo)**

Ron gaped at him. "How do you know about that already? It's barely been an hour since it happened!"

"I have my ways... And your better off forfeiting. The team is bad enough without a player missing."

"Well your team must be bloody retched considering how many times we've beaten you!" interrupted Ron. He began laughing overly hysterically, thinking of how witty he was for backfiring Malfoy's remark. Hermione and Harry giggled a little bit, but then looked at Ron as if he was once again mental.

As Harry thought about Malfoy's last comment, he happened to catch Hermione's gaze. _'That's it!' _He smiled triumphantly at his brilliant plan.

"Who's says we'll be missing a player?"

_'Oi! He's staring at me oddly again! What's he thinking? It seems Ron isn't the only mental one around here.'_

"The game is tomorrow Pothead and its almost curfew. Not even 'the-boy-who-lived' can find someone to replace the Weasel girl in such a short time!" Malfoy grunted.

"That's what you think.." He remarked, when he felt Hermione and Ron pulling him back down the corridor. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.

**A/N: Oooo.. What's Harry up to? cackles**

**Once again, I am so sorry it took so long to update! It certainly won't take as long to get the next chapter updated! However, I would like a new person to comment before I do update. It doesn't take any longer than 10 seconds really:)**


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter including the characters, the setting, and all that gewd stuff. All that belongs to J.K Rowling :)

**The Spell That Binds**

**Chapter Three: The Plan**

The torches cast shadows upon the stone walls of the dark hallway as the trio were walking back to the Gryffindor dormitories. Since their encounter with Malfoy, the three had remained silent. Every now and then Hermione and Ron had been stealing quick glances at eachother, looking away before the other caught their eye. However, none of this went unseen by Harry.

When they reached the portrait, Hermione stopped suddenly, causing Ron and Harry to collide.

"What was that for 'Mione?"

'_Hehe.. He called me 'Mione!'_

'_What's your point? So does the rest of Gryffindor.'_

'_Who're you?'_

'_You. Geez, and I thought you were smart!'_

'…'

'_You should probably answer him you know… You're staring again and if I'm correct, they're talking to you. I bet you look crazy right now!'_

"Wha?" Hermione said stepping out of her trance.

"Are you ok? You kind of just stopped suddenly then zoned out." Harry said with a smirk noticing Hermione had been staring at Ron the whole time smiling.

"Yeah. I'm fine Harry." She said going back to the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Fairy Lights." As Hermione began stepping through the portrait, she remembered what she was supposed to ask Harry.

"Harry…"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Who…Who's filling in for Ginny?"

"Why?" His face was now slowly twisting into a grin. They took their common seat on the couch by the fire. The fire was slowly dieing, but still emitting enough heat to make the spot compfortable. Ron plopped down on the couch next to Hermione then turned to Harry.

"I'm curious to know too mate. Dean is at his grandmother's funeral, and Seamus has detention with Snape for the next 3 weeks for shrinking Malfoy's head." He laughed at the last comment with the other two, remembering the falsetto voice that accompanied Malfoy's shrunken head.

"Hmm? Oh Hermione's going to fill in Ginny's place." Hermione's eyes widened as she stood up quickly.

"WHAT? You can't make me play! I can barely ride a broom let alone play quidditch!"

Harry motioned an over exaggerated gasp when Hermione had finished speaking.

"Did Hermione Granger just admit to not being able to do something?"

"Oh shut up Harry! You know very well that I haven't been able to fly a broom since first year."

"So?"

"Simple, I'm not going to play tomorrow."

"Well, you kind of have to. I mean, I certainly can't let Neville play and it was _your_ fault that Ginny can't play."

Hermione bit her lip. She needed to think of a reason that would get her out of playing quidditch but she couldn't think of anything. She looked to the window hoping Harry and Ron wouldn't see her stressed look when she saw something tap on the window. Ron turned his head to the noise.

"What the-"

"Oh look Harry it's an owl!" Hermione said running over to the window at a chance to come off of the current argument. She opened the window, letting the owl in. The owl nodded to her as if thanking her then flew over to the table infront of Harry.

"There's some parchment on its leg Harry!" Hermione pointed out.

"Really Hermione? I _wondered_ what an OWL would be doing at HOGWARTS." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh hush," Hermione laughed as she sat back down on the couch and leaned against Ron. Ron tensed up suddenly, but lost the tenseness when Harry had unrolled the note and began speaking.

"It's from McGonagoll.

_Dear Harry,_

_Madame Pomfrey has informed me of what happened in the common room this evening involving Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. I fully agree with your suggestion. For Miss Granger's punishment, she will be filling in for Miss Weasley. Aside from that, she will be serving a week of detention with me starting after the game tomorrow. As for Mister Weasley, he will be joining Miss Granger in detention. I acknowledge that Miss Granger is not specifically experienced in quidditch, so I expect Ronald to take her out tonight to the qudditch field to show her some simple maneuvers and how to shoot. The two have my permission to go out outside of curfew for this night. Please inform your friends of their punishments, and make sure Mister Weasley and Miss Granger practice tonight for I have no intentions of losing to Slytherin tomorrow._

_Best of luck to you tomorrow,_

_Minerva McGonagoll_ "

Hermione's mouth was now gaping open as she looked at Ron, then back to Harry. Harry still hadn't lost the grin on his face.

"So…I have-I have to play tomorrow?"

"Yep! So, you and Ron better get going if you plan on getting any sleep tonight!

Ron gulped as he looked at Hermione nervously. Hermione slowly closed her mouth and stood up turning to Ron.

" Let's go then Ron…"

"Right…"

The two walked out of the common room, leaving Harry behind on the couch who still remained grinning like a madman.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-

Hermione and Ron stepped out onto the quidditch field. Quidditch gear had been left by the stands by McGonagoll for them to use. The sky was clear of clouds and the night was pitch black, but there was enough light from the moon and stars for them to see every inch of eachother face. Hermione was the one to break their gaze when she walked over to the two brooms and case containing the quaffle, the bludger, and the snitch, leaving a sighing Ron staring at her longingly.

"So 'Mione, before we let out the quaffle and bludger, I want to make sure your not going to fall off your broom first." He said smilling. Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear. She slowly inched away from the brooms and back to Ron.

"I-I can't!"

"Well, you're going to have to, other wise you'll never survive tomorrow's quidditch match."

Ron walked over to where Hermione previously was and picked up a broom. He swiftly swung his leg over it then gently flew over to Hermione.

"See? There's nothing scary about it. If you want you can, er, fly with me for a bit to get used to it."

Hermione bit her lip and stepped towards Ron, reluctantly placing her hand on the broom.

"I gu-guess so…" She spoke shaking slightly. As Ron lowered the broom, she hopped on behind him, quickly clinging to his waist. Ron's ears turned redder than his hair (A/N: If that's even possible!) at the slight contact.

"You ready 'Mione?" Ron said turning his head back to Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head as Ron kicked off. As soon as they had moved, Hermione had clung to him even tighter. After a few minutes he slowed down a bit.

"How are you doing 'Mione?"

"Fine… I thought this would be so much worse really." She smiled lightly. Under the moonlight, she could see every strand of his red hair blowing behind him in the wind.

"Think you're ready to try flying by yourself now?"

Hermione frowned at the thought of letting go of him but nodded her head anyways.

"Yes."

Ron lowered the broom over by the equipment then stepped off. Hermione quickly clung to the broom as if her life depended on it. Ron chuckled a bit then grabbed the other broom that was rested against the wall then walked back over to her.

"Lean down on the broom and push the handle down slightly to go forward. Pull to either side to turn, and pull up to slow down or stop. Sound simple enough?"

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to through the quaffle and such if I'm working on riding?"

"Don't worry. We'll work on that in a minute."

He mounted his broom so he was now riding next to Hermione.

"Try moving forward a little now."

Hermione shifted on the broom and leaned forward slightly as Ron had previously told her. She smiled at her success, and feeling a little curious tried to turn around, only to collide into Ron knocking both of them off of their brooms.

As she opened her eyes and shook her head, she connected eyes contact with Ron. Her brown hair fell in small curls around her face and then bent over, folding around Ron's shoulders. His blue eyes were so entrancing. Damn them. Then she realized she was laying down. On top of Ron.

Quickly, she scrambled up, both of them strongly blushing.

"Ron! Oh my god… I-I'm sooo s-sorr-ry!" She managed to stutter.

Ron looked up at her. His mouth was moving, but all that was coming out was air until he finally managed to speak.

"I-It's ok."

They both stood up brushing themselves off. Ron walked over to the case and opened it up, taking out the quaffle.

"We should probably get to the harder stuff now." He said still blushing.

The most Hermione could do was nod and smile.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

After practicing for about two hours, the two friends dismounted their brooms for a light rain had started.

"Come on Ron! We better get some sleep plus I don't want to get soaked!" She yelled over to him laughing. The rain had started to get heavier as they ran to the door laughing.

"Yeah. You did great by the way! No way is Slytherin going to win tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Of course! No one is going to expect you being able to play so well tomorrow."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said accusingly when they had reached the doors.

"N-Nothing! I mean, I-It's just that-"

Hermione laughed at Ron and hit his arm playfully after she opened the door.

"I'm just kidding!"

"Oh...heh… right," He laughed nervously.

They walked down the dimly lit corridors, still stealing glances every now and then when Ron stopped.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

Ron paused for a minute. He had wanted to tell her for so long, but something held him back. He was afraid. Afraid that by telling her, if she didn't feel the same way, it would permanently ruin their friendship. Little did he know that the girl he held feelings for was waiting right in front of him waiting to hear the words she had wanted him to say for so long.

"Ron?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"What? Oh, I just…wanted you to know that I…"

"hmm?"

"I LIKE FISH!"

Hermione's face fell and her jaw dropped.

'_What in the name was that?'_

'_I was wondering the same thing… You have an odd taste in guys.'_

'_Oh shut up, we're still the same person so that means that you like him too!'_

'_Oh yeah! Hehe..'_

Hermione continued walking again, her pace slightly faster than before. Behind her, Ron smacked his forehead.

'_I like fish? Where did that come from?'_

'_Your mouth apparently. Oh look, there she goes. You better go catch her.'_

Hermione stopped at the portrait entrance.

"Fairy lights!"

"Hermione wait!"

Ron finally caught up to her when they had got inside of the common room.

"What Ron?"

"I'm sorry," He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"For-For what?"

"Everything…All of our fights, I'm really sorry."

She smiled at him. Even if all of the fights weren't his fault and he was an enormous git, here he was epoligizing when it wasn't even his fault.

"Don't be. It was my fault too." She smiled and brought him into a hug by surprise. He tensed up at first but then loosened up and returned the hug. They hadn't realized it before, but their faces stood inches away from each other. They remained staring at one another for a few more seconds before Ron spoke.

"So… I suppose we should get some rest. With the game being tomorrow and such…"

Hermione jumped at his voice.

"Oh…yeah, I guess we should."

Unwillingly, they broke their embrace. Hermione walked up the stairs to her dormitory with Ron watching her still. She stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight Ron."

"Night 'Mione"

Once the door to her dorm had shut, Ron went up to his own dorm. Little did the two of them know, that someone had been watching them the entire time, smiling to himself.

" My plan worked after all"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update again! I tried to make up for it by about doubling the length! Next chapter will be long too, but not quite as long. **

**Review before I update  I want atleast two new people reviewing before I update!**


	5. Quidditch and Misunderstandings

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Real Life sucks X.X**

**All characters+ Story Etc. Belongs to J.k. Rowling.. seriously... would i make any story that didnt have an elven person in it? XD **

The Spell That Binds

Chapter Four: Quidditch and Misunderstandings

The next morning was beautiful in every way possible. The sun was- not out. And it was raining- hard. Okay, so it wasn't lovely out, but to Hermione it was beautiful. Memories of night before bore clear in her mind. She lazily grinned at the thought of earlier when she almost kissed Ron. Yes, this morning was beautiful for Hermione alone. The rain echoed upon the hitting the window from the blowing wind, the candles illuminated the room with a soft glow, and Harry was red in the face with anger. Wait...What?

_'Is that Harry?'_

_'I believe it is!'_

_'What's he doing in my dorm room?'_

_'Well, apparently he's yelling at you for something you did that angered him. Let's see what he's saying! Something about sleeping late and quidditch…'_

_'The quidditch game! I'm playing in it!'_

_' And your intelligence continues to amaze me. You're late for the game and here you are having a little conversation with yourself. '_

_'Shut up will you!'_

_'Humph!'_

"It's against the SLYTHERINS for gods sakes Hermione! Do you have _any idea _the humiliation that would be involved in having to forfeit?"

Blood quickly rushed her face when she finally managed to squeak out words.

"I'm sorry Harry! It's just, me and Ron were out late last night practicing, which was fine At least, until he fell and landed on- what in the name of Merlin are you laughing about"

"Oh nothing.. Nothing at all 'Mione. Continue with your explanation."

"Well, there isn't much left except I must have missed my alarm clock when it went off since I was so tired."

Harry reached into the pocket of his quidditch robes and pulled out a small piece of cloth which after looking at it for a moment, Hermione realized was a doll sized female quidditch robe. With a flick of Harry's wand, the cloth grew in size.

"Here, take this and change." He spoke handing Hermione the crimson robes. He turned to walk out of the room when he heard her call him.

"Harry!" she called out as he reached the doorway.

"Yes?"

She gave him a quizzical look and continued to ask him the question.

"How did you get up the stairs?"

When he turned back to Hermione, the boy-who-lived's face was stricken with horror. His eyes were widened and his mouth slightly agape. "Well, uh you see...Ginny!… Well- uh she…"

Harry could have sworn he heard her laugh and then hide a smirk quickly before returning her emotion to normal again. "Did you use your firebolt?"

"SURE! Let's go with that! Now if you would excuse me 'Mione, I have to go tell the team that our final player is on her way!"

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes upon reaching the door. 'How did I bring myself to this?' She thought as she glanced down at her current attire. Since they had gotten Hermione at such short notice, Hermione had had to wear Ginny's robes which were slightly too small for her. She wriggled uncomfortably in them and stared at the doorknob. The door was the only thing separating her from the game. If she just turned around and walked away, no one would notice. Right?

"They've played before with only a seeker, a chaser, and their beaters. I'm sure they'll be fine without me." She murmured under her breath. As she turned to leave, she felt a creaking which could only have from from one place- the door.

"'Mione?" came a confused voice.

Her shoulders tensed up and she turned her head wearing a small smile hoping to show her innocence. She knew that voice anywhere, even in her sleep.

"Hi Ron!" she choked out, trying to hold up the smile.

"C'mon 'Mione! What are you standing around here for? We have two minutes left before Madame Hooch forces us to forfeit. You aren't still scared are you? Cause' if you are, I'll just go tell Har-"

"NO! Harry doesn't need to get involved! Besides, I'm…f-fine now."

"Great!" Ron spoke laughing as he walked out the door. Seeing that Hermione was just plainly following he coughed and pointed over to the wall. "A broom might be useful 'Mione…"

"Oh…hehe... right!" She ran over and picked up the closest broom, which had a small claw mark in its handle, most likely from Filch's cat. A lump now was prudent in her throat that wasn't there when she woke up this morning, keeping her from speaking any longer. Examining the broom for another few seconds, a sigh was let out as she heard a certain red head calling her again.

"Coming Ron!"

Hermione walked over to the other Gryffindors on the quidditch team, trying to maintain her smile. Looking closer at her though, it was visible that she was shaking terribly.

"Are you ok Hermione? You look horrible!" Spoke a small 4th year girl.

"Yes Demelza, she's perfectly fine" answered Harry for Hermione. " Right 'Mione" The poor Gryffindor only managed a minuscule nod of the head looking towards Harry.

"It's okay 'Mione. You'll do great," Ron exclaimed giving her a comforting hug. Both involuntarily shivered at the contact. " You certainly can't do worse then I did," He laughed. It seemed to brighten her mood a little. He brought her over to her starting position, reminding her of her specific goals by the end of the game ((A/n: I can't think of how to write that sentence without it involuntarily becoming a pun Dx))

Harry looked to his team, readying the rest of them into positions when Professor McGonagoll pulled him back.

"Now - know this Mr. Potter! - I'm risking the game in order for your friends to get together quicker. However, after allowing the extended curfew, I expect Miss Granger to play just as well as if I had chosen her to be on the team myself. The trophy has been in my office for much too long and I'm afraid that I've grown far too accustomed to seeing it there everyday. I'm not expecting to lose it now in the second game of the year!"

" Of course Professor! Don't worry though. I was watching them last night during their practice - heh - I bet they're so embarrassed! But anyways, Hermione played almost as well as Ginny is so we'll be fine!"

"Well, I'll trust you on this. Just know that I'm expecting that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are together by the end of the year." The elderly witch made a movement to lift up her robes slightly to walk away as was her custom when she spotted her student staring at her with his mouth gaping open. " I suggest you shut that Mr. Potter, you resemble a fish."

Harry raised one of his eyebrows. "You're betting on them aren't you? You and the other Professors?"

At the comment, Professor McGonagoll looked absolutely appalled." M-Me? Teachers…b-bet - SHOO! Go play now! I've certainly held you from your team long enough."

The leader of the golden trio sniggered as he walked back to his team. Partly because of the bet he had just found out about involving his two best friends, and the fact that Ron was trying to hex Hermione onto the broom, but failing miserably.

"Hermione! Get your bloody arse onto the broom!" Ron said in between sending a sticking charm at her.

" I-I can't!" the brunette squealed.

"Pot-head! Get the two lovers on to their damn brooms! (Of course this comment received a lovely blush from Hermione and Ron..Hehe) As much as I'd love to win, I rather find it shameful to have to do it without a fight even if its from a second-rate team."

The golden trio glared at Malfoy who had used a sonorus charm to reach them from the other side of the field. "Bloody ferret…" Hermione mumbled. She stepped onto the broom with both eyes tightly shut and nervously waited the whistle from Madame Hooch that would announce the start of the match.

"Is everyone ready?" Nods were received from both sides. The quidditch coach released the quaffle that was previously in her hand and blew the whistle before releasing the other three balls.

"Gryffindors got the quaffle! Demelza brings it down the field, passes it to Hermione- OH! Hermione drops the quaffle! Bad luck Gryffindor…"

* * *

Hermione put her hand to her forehead and winced. She couldn't remember Ron ever doing this bad when he started. But perhaps Keeper was just an easier position. Looking over to Ron, she saw him frantically pointing at something. Picking her head up, she saw Goyle hit a bludger nearby and it was aiming directly at her.

She swiftly grabbed her broom and jerked it to the left, causing her broom to swing around. She gasped as something flung into her stomach, but when she looked down, it was not the black of a bludger. Instead, it was the faded red of the quaffle.

"FINALLY! Hermione has managed to catch the quaffle! Now MOVE SO YOU CAN KICK SLYTHERINS A-" Collin screamed out before being practically attacked by McGonagoll.

Meanwhile, Hermione started flying randomly around, desperately trying to avoid the bludgers being aimed at her as well as the opposing team that was flying at her.

"Collin! You give me that right now!"

"NEVVEERRR!" He cackled before re-addressing the microphone. " AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TAKE THAT YOU GRIMYLITTLE SERP- AGHHH" Both teams as well as the audience paused and turned towards the announcement booth as a large thunk was heard. After a moment, Professor McGonagoll reemerged, dusting herself off lightly with the microphone in her left hand.

"Sorry dears. Continue-"

"Pleasseeee gimme it back! I'll be good!" Collin pleaded scrambling to grab the microphone. The Professor rolled her eyes then handed Collin back the microphone and sat in her seat once again. Collin smiled smugly at his prize.

"Oh and GREAT timing! It looks like Gryffindor's seeker has spotted the snitch! GO HARRY!"

Hermione flew over to Ron quickly while Demelza flew around the field with the quaffle. She smiled at her success as his darting eyes saw her.

"Hey! Great job 'Mione!" Ron said, still watching the quaffle.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be able to score to be honest." She said shyly.

"I'm proud of you though. Normally by now you would have looked down and been screaming bloody murder!"

At that moment, Hermione froze as if she had been hit with a stunning spell and slowly allowed her head to creep into looking at the ground.

"Don't tell me the mudblood is afraid of a little height?" said Malfoy flying over to the two.

"Shut it Ferret," Ron muttered angrily while glaring at Malfoy.

Hermione looked in terror at what lay below her. So many feet lay between her and the ground. Almost instantly upon realizing it, she fainted and began plummeting towards the ground. Malfoy looked to Ron. He was gaping in terror completely frozen at what just happened.

'Too stupid to get her'

'Harry's off chasing the snitch which you're supposed to be looking for by the way'

'Meh.. So there's not a chance he's even realized she's fallen off her broom'

'Well, I suggest going to save her, she's pretty damn close to hitting."

'Damn! Why do I have to save the mudblood?'

'Cause any way you look at it, you'll get blamed for her death. I can see it now. Son of Deatheater knocks innocent Hogwarts student off broom to death. That'll look wonderful in the newspaper! I want a copy in fact'

'Ugh... Fine!'

Malfoy pointed his broom downwards and sped up as fast as his broom enabled him to. Upon reaching eight or so feet above the ground, he managed to catch Hermione by her collar. The way she landed, one of her legs was swung upon the broom near Draco's waist and the rest of her body hung limp. Collin's voice soon echoed throughout the stadium.

"Isn't that a compromising position…"

"Collin!"

"Well it is! He bloody well looks like he's going to rape her!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Her neck felt a little odd almost like she was hanging. Seeing the hand grasped upon her robes, she realized she was being held in midair. And by Draco nonetheless. She heard a voice from the announcement booth as her mind began clearing a little." He's going to rape her!" Her mouth immediately dropped. Soon enough she regained her senses and grabbed her wand in her pocket. Before Draco could drop her or react, she yelled out, "Accio broom!" Her broom flew up from the ground and came into her hands. She swung her legs over the broom as she struggled out of Draco's grasp.

"Peakes! Give me your bat!" she yelled furiously.

"For what? We're in the middle of a game?" He called out hitting away a bludger.

"You'll see!"

"She flew over to him and took the bat easily from his grasp. Hermione looked at the bat in her hands then turned to Draco smiling evilly. Draco was confused in every way possible. Here he had just saved the Gryffindor and she's looking at him like she was going to kill him.. She was coming closer and the most he could bring himself to doing was inching himself slowly towards the ground.

"Where are you going _Draco?"_ Hermione said, sweetly. The game around them hadn't completely stopped, but everyone was slowing down in order to glance at the two every few seconds. Everyone except Harry who was still frantically trying to find the snitch.

"What do you think your doing Granger?" Draco asked in a voice that was traced with fear. "

"Me?" Hermione asked in the same sweet tone. " Oh nothing at all," she said. She held the bat behind her bat with one arm and steered her broom to the ground where Draco was landing with the other. As she reached the ground calmly, the blond Slytherin sighed with relief. " ACCEPT TRYING TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" Hermione yelled out while jumping at him. His eyes widened with immense fear as he trying to run. However, with his broom in his way, he tripped.

Hermione took a swing at him and missed when he tripped. She grunted then began the chase. Draco's hair was a complete mess as he was sent running to the doors of the castle when his broom narrowly missed his head.

"OH and that was a close one! Who knew Hermione had such a temper? Or that Malfoy runs like a little girl! Hehe... Oh fine professor! Can I call you Minerva?" said Collin.

"No!" said Professor McGonagoll who was now getting very annoyed.

"Ah well, I tried. Anyways back to the game! No one seems to be playing and everyones attention is on Draco and Hermione! Ooo that's gotta hurt!" Hermione had shortly caught up to Draco and taken another swing at him with the bat. He keeled over in pain clutching his nether regions when he saw Hermione ready to take another blow.

Scrambling up to the opened door, Draco screamed as another of Hermione's shots narrowly missed him.

"And it seems Draco's got a good lead on Hermione now!"

Hermione chased him down the entrance hallway of the castle, still in her quidditch robes.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED LITTLE FERRET!" Echoed through the quidditch fields before the doors shut behind the two.

"...and the score is 20 to 70 Slytherin!" announced Collin.

"Ahem?" called a voice next to the announcement box.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Asked Professor McGonagoll when seeing her student looking rather bored by the stands. He merely held up his hand which showed a small gold ball with fluttering wings which was struggling within the grasp of his fingers.

Collin looked positively glowing at the sight. " Sorry everyone! That's not right. The correct score is…. 170 to 70 GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH!" Cheers rose from the stands expect for the green and silver stands where the Slytherins stood who let out a loud booing. The Gryffindors chorused rounds of ' Weasley is Our King' while exiting the quidditch stands.

**A/N: If I messed anything up, just let me know xD hope you like it! i tried to make it longer :3 **


End file.
